The invention The present invention relates to a motorcycle trim and in particular to securing form-fitting elements thereof.
Modern motorcycles usually have a trim formed by multiple individual trim parts. The trim consists first of opaque trim parts, which are often painted in the color of the motorcycle, and a transparent windshield arranged in the area of the handlebars. On many motorcycles, the windshield is bolted tightly by fastening bolts to separate “trim holding elements” or other trim elements. Boreholes with bolts inserted into the boreholes are usually provided in the windshield for tightening the windshield. Since all the trim is exposed to heavy vibrations during operation, there is the risk of cracks developing in the windshield in the area of the boreholes.
The object of this invention is to create a motorcycle trim, in which individual trim parts are joined together easily and the risk of cracking at the connection points is minimized.
The invention is directed to a motorcycle trim in which a first trim part and a second trim part are provided and joined together in a form-fitting manner. The first trim part may be a transparent windshield and the second trim part may be an opaque plastic part of the remaining motorcycle trim or vice versa. The core of this invention consists of the fact that a first form-fitting element is provided on the first trim part and a second form-fitting element is provided on the second trim part, whereby the second form-fitting element is inserted in a form-fitting manner into the first form-fitting element and a clamp-like element is provided, extending around the two form-fitting elements and securing them to prevent their release.
The trim parts are preferably made of plastic. The form-fitting elements are preferably attached in one piece to the trim parts. The form-fitting elements can be manufactured by an injection molding process together with the respective trim part.
The first form-fitting element may be formed by a cuboidal section integrally molded on the first trim part and two wing-like sections protruding laterally away from the former section. While the cuboidal section is attached to the first trim part, the wing-like sections are each arranged a distance away from the first trim element. In other words, a gap is provided between the first trim part and the wing-like sections attached to the cuboidal section.
The second form-fitting element is preferably designed to be complementary to the first form-fitting element. The second form-fitting element may be formed by two angle-type and/or hook-type elements. The two angle-type and/or hook-type elements are arranged with a distance between them. This distance is large enough so that the cuboidal section of the first form-fitting element can just be inserted between the two angle-type elements. A first leg of the angle-type elements is attached to the second trim part. A second leg of the angle-type elements protrudes laterally from the respective first leg at a distance from the second trim part. If the two form-fitting elements are inserted one inside the other, then the laterally protruding legs of the angle type elements are each aligned with the wing-like sections of the first form-fitting elements.
According to one refinement of this invention, the clamp-like element has two pairs of spring arms. Each spring arm pair is U-shaped in a side view of the clamp-like element. In the installed state of the motorcycle trim, one leg of an angle-type element and one wing-like section of the first form-fitting element are each clamped between each of the pairs of spring arms.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings for example.